the_puppet_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bowl Commercials
Super Bowl Commercials is episode 28 of Season 4 of The Puppet Show! Characters * Pixie Goblin * Boom Tails * Yoshi * Junior * Toad * Joseph * Pokey * Nightmare Freddy * Nightmare Foxy * Spongebob * Patrick * Leo * Raph * Squid * Mr. Goodman (Two voice cameos at beginning and end of commercials) Plot Commercials: Flashback to Squidward Super Bowl Sadness Yumminita commercial: Nabbit from Yumminita, Meowth and Guacamole Barnes And Nobles: Trooper (Max and Ruby backround song) Newgreen, and Love Bear Dragon Bolts Villainy Commercial: Dragon Bolt and his Army (Rayquaza Theme) Black Phantom and Arachnix Burning Buns: Kirby (Sandwich Place) (that One sexy song) Cody’s Hunk Fest: Cody And Ken (hip beach rap song music) Walmart: Brooklyn Guy And Simmons (Tales of the TMNT intro) Jeffy in the front, The Mojis, Mitten, Yarnsy, Jake and Girl Bunny, Chick Fil A Cow, Bullet Bull The Vacay Life: Cousin SP and a Cousin Vacay (Unikitty I’ve got a crush) Splatoon Commercial: Timmy The Turqoise Squid The Second (SplaSplaSplatoon Commercial Song) Crave Chocolate Cereal: Toon Zelda, Pikachu, and Mimikyu (crave or Cinnamon Toast Crunch music) The Proper Squidward Sweet Victory Commercial Pixie Goblin and Boom Tails grab Squid and held him in the middle while jumping up for joy at the end Trivia * There were originally suppose to be three more commercials for this episode Captain Lars Bakery: Captain Lars (Lars Of The Stars Theme) Chick Fil A Cows Famous Milk Commercial: Chick Fil A and Cow (milk farm music) Girl Bunny Investigations: Girl Bunny and Dave (Team Chaotix Theme Song) * Every commercial has a song * Toad‘s Block returns in this episode! * It was confirmed in the Walmart Commercial where Nightmare Freddy breaks through the window was not acting and was the likely reason Guy and Simmons were yelling about * it was unknown if Trooper kicking Newgreen out was an act or not * the location took place in the bedroom with a custom made couch but took place in the living room, as it was unavailable for this episode * Black Phantom and Arachnix finally return after the third vacation * The food they got were a type of chips, pizza Pringle’s, chedder and sour cream Pringle’s and hard candy and marshmallows, light and airy lental chips margherita pizza flavor * the Walmart commercial had Leo rise figure basic (Toys) lego avengers video game (Video Game) pokemon shirt (Clothes) dry roasted unsalted peanuts (Food) * the Walmart commercial was all made in one shot! * it is unknown if Vacay screaming from SP at the end of the commercial was real or not * VA Beach and LegoLand was mentioned in this episode, along with the Bahamas * Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy’s teeth are so strong they can chew hard candy which is why they had it * Toad was considered to be taken off the episode but was kept in to see Cody’s reaction * Pokey was not in the flashback and just found out it right now about super bowl watching and instead of the event it was the commercial * spongebob and Patrick mention the campfire song and do the marshmallow astronaut and call squid, squidward from the camping episode who Patrick went face close to squid scaring him, making squid scream qhen remembering right now, even boom tails said are you ok? * this episode came out the same day as the actual super bowl did at 7:00 (though it was mor like 7:38) and end some time after the actually even had ended at 9:28 the episode ended) * squid speaks the ose like peridot and says he may or may not have one * hard candy made a mess